


The Not So Humans Trip Through Time

by Stargazer_Lily101



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_Lily101/pseuds/Stargazer_Lily101
Summary: One hundred years ago in  5592 the world as was once known was shattered and forever broken someone had achieved going back in time.





	The Not So Humans Trip Through Time

Welcome to my first story I will be posting here on my profile.


End file.
